


Yuzu flavoured

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javi tries a new drink, and it gives him a little push.





	Yuzu flavoured

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there!
> 
> Right on time for this, before it's too late!   
Today's prompt was _citrus_!
> 
> If you spot any typos, they are all my own. My editor self is deeply sorry!

Last day of Fantasy on Ice in Makuhari, and most skaters are staying in the same hotel. They will be leaving the next day for their next stop, Sendai.

Javi is walking to his room, arms full of gifts from after the show. Mostly flowers, but he has seen a couple of chocolate boxes and a bottle of some type of liquor. Javi plans to inspect it soon, because he's tired and in need of a drink. Or heck, he just wants to let loose a bit and celebrate, since he has been tense. More tense than he thought he would, mainly thanks to a certain Japanese boy.

Javi had seen Yuzu perform at Worlds back in March, and had been surprised by the fierceness he had seen in him while skating. But the Yuzu that was skating here, now? These were new levels of intensity, and Javi feels a bit terrible and guilty about it, because he  _ wants _ so bad. He has wanted Yuzu in the past, when he stopped looking at him and seeing a noodle'd arm little boy, and started seeing him as the astonishing skater he is. But this new Yuzu... or better yet, this new side of Yuzu, has Javi speechless. He had been able to put his desire to the side in the past, aided by the fact that they were rivals back then, he had a girlfriend, and the situation would have been... complicated, at best.

Now, however, nothing prevents him from going and taking whatever he wants, and Javi is afraid he might actually do it. They are not rivals anymore, since Javi is retired, Marina and him had split at the beginning of the year, and Yuzu... Yuzu was simply mouth-watering. Clad in leather and deep-red satin, his new set of muscles showing more than ever. Even in his second costume, closer to his usual style, he is absolutely bewitching. In Yuzu's case, delicate doesn’t equal a lack of power.  _ Crystal Memories _ wasn't as intense as Yuzu's new  _ Phantom of the Opera _ , but it had taken Javi all his restraint not to go and kneel at Yuzu's feet after the performance, offering himself for whatever he wanted to do.

The only thing that holds him back from going to Yuzu's room in that very moment is really... himself. Javi thinks there might have been some interest from Yuzu's side back then, when they were both in Toronto. They are not as close now, and Javi isn't sure about Yuzu anymore. He hasn't spoken to Javi that much, and the little interactions they have had aren’t really of much help to make a decision on the matter. Javi has been looking at Yuzu more than necessary, but that's what most people do when he appears in front of you. You can't really take your eyes away from him.

Javi really needs that drink.

After leaving everything scattered onto the bed, he takes the bottle and looks at it, trying to discern what’s the liquid inside. There are many Japanese symbols he doesn't recognize, but there's a lemon printed on the label, and he recognizes the ‘ゆ’, one of the symbols that people use to write Yuzu's name on their banners. No need to be a genius, it seems to be some type of yuzu liquor. The fruit. Javi scoffs at the appropriateness of the situation, and after finding a glass near the room’s fridge, he pours himself a generous quantity.

Sitting on the bed, looking through his phone, Javi takes the glass up to his nose to smell it before taking a sip. The bouquet is citrusy, and it reminds him a bit... of Yuzu's shampoo. 

_ Oh, for God's sakes.  _

He takes more like a gulp after that thought, and the bitter-sweet punch that hits him takes him by surprise. The tangy, explosive flavour has Javi overwhelmed, but somehow he finds it thoroughly pleasant. Javi can't help to think about the similarities between the drink and Yuzu himself.

Without realizing it, Javi is already drinking his second glass. This liquor doesn't seem to have a lot of alcohol, but he has drank a couple of glasses in a short amount of time, and while he is not drunk by any means he feels a bit bolder. A bit... a lot, since upon finishing the glass he has in his hand, he comes up with the best idea: he can  _ ask _ Yuzu if he's interested! Right? Right.

Before he can back up from his flawless plan, he takes the key to his room and leaves. Fortunately, he and Yuzu had arrived almost at the same time, so Javi knows the floor he needs to go to. Javi gets into the elevator, and soon enough arrives to the 8 th floor, looking for the room 803. He finds it easily, and before he loses his nerve, he knocks on the door. He doesn't really stop to think about how Yuzu might not be there, might be sleeping already, or might have company.

Luck seems to be on Javi's side, because Yuzu opens the door after a moment. And he opens it wearing his pajamas, a towel hanging on his neck, and his hair pushed back, shining with water droplets. Right after his shower, then.

“Ugh. Damn, you look  _ good _ .” He wasn't supposed to say that, but he is not taking it back.

“Javi?” Yuzu is clearly a bit lost, even more so with the comment he has just received.

“Sorry, no... I meant to say. Can I kiss you?” he asks, clearly emboldened by the alcohol.

This questions makes Yuzu shoot his eyebrows up in pure surprise, and after a second of silence he lets out a small laugh.

“Javi... Are you drunk?” Yuzu smiles a bit, seems to be enjoying the exchange now that he has assumed Javi is not aware of what he's saying. 

Oh, boy, is he wrong.

“No,” Javi replies, quickly. “I had a couple of drinks, but I'm not drunk. I mean it, what I just asked.”

If Yuzu was surprised before, he seems to be dumbstruck now. At least for a couple of seconds, which is the time it takes him to regain control of his features. Crossing his arms before him and leaning against the doorframe, Yuzu smirks with playful eyes.

“I don't know, Javi..,” he starts, clearly playing with him. Not that Javi doesn't deserve it, he has been a bit of an ass. “You knew I wanted to, and you never made a move. And then you started with that girl, and even said that we were not friends!” Javi knows Yuzu is mocking him about his lack of courage in the past, since he has the most Mephistophelian grin during the course of his reproaches.

But Javi is determined now to not let the opportunity slip away. He steps forward and leans in to speak near Yuzu's ear.

“I will make up for that,” he murmurs, slightly brushing Yuzu's earlobe with his lips while speaking.

They hadn't been touching despite their proximity, so the sudden hands, grasping his shirt, surprise him. Javi doesn't have time to process it because soon enough he feels lips against his own, brushing, and biting, and thoroughly delectable. Letting his mouth fall open with a groan, he presses his body against Yuzu's until his back is properly plastered to the doorframe. He holds Yuzu in place with one of his hands on his waist, resting the other on Yuzu's neck, deepening the kiss.

Javi finds Yuzu's mouth intoxicating, but he was kissed by surprise and... He feels a bit dizzy, and needs to pause for a few seconds. With a lot of effort, he puts a few centimetres between them, breathing heavily and pinning Yuzu under his gaze, looking at him in the eyes, and then letting his gaze drop to the cheeks, the lips (God, those lips), and his neck.

“What have you been drinking?” the question takes Javi by surprise, since he was admiring Yuzu's features and thinking... definitely not about the drink he has had. “You taste like citrus. Kind of like... yuzu.”

That comment makes Javi smirk, and closing the gap between them one more time, he grabs Yuzu from under his legs and lifts him up, carrying him in his arms.

He starts moving, taking Yuzu inside the room and locking the door after them.

“I don't, but I will taste of  _ Yuzu _ soon enough,” he replies, Yuzu bursting out laughing in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Pinches on the cheek? Spanks for being bad? I'll take both ;D
> 
> (P.S.: Sorry for the cockteasing)


End file.
